He's My Partner!
by aliendroid
Summary: Hisoka has been disappearing right after work, and Tsuzuki doesn't know where he goes. He decides to follow him and finds him and Terazuma smiling together. What is his partner doing with his rival? Why is Hisoka smiling? He never smiles at him like that! TsuSoka Yaoi


_**He's My Partner!**_

**I'm re-watching and re-reading the ****Yami no Matsuei**** series and just had to write this. The idea seemed so FUN! Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Plot Bunny: Cinnamon**

**Plot: Hisoka has been disappearing right after work, and Tsuzuki doesn't know where he goes. He decides to follow him and finds him and Terazuma smiling together. What is his partner doing with his rival? Why is Hisoka smiling? He never smiles at him like that!**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yami no Matsuei**

_**He's My Partner!**_

Tsuzuki's purple gaze settled on his partner sitting across from him. Hisoka's large green eyes were situated on the paperwork in front of him. He had been concentrating more than usual as of lately. But that wasn't the only thing odd about his young partner as of late. The clock struck five and Hisoka looked up. Collecting his papers Hisoka turned them into the outgoing box and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I've got plans," Hisoka answered.

Tsuzuki eyes narrowed. "What plans?" he asked.

Hisoka turned his large eyes to his partner. "Stuff," he answered before turning to the door and leaving.

Tsuzuki's eyes narrowed further has he glared at the closed door. This had been going on for a little over two weeks now. Hisoka would instantly leave once regular hours were up. He wouldn't even wait and see if Tsuzuki needed anything. It was beyond strange. Even stranger was the fact that he wouldn't tell him, his own partner, where he was going and or doing. What was incredibly annoying to the seasoned shinigami though, was that he didn't know what was going on with Hisoka. It was almost like he was rushing off to meet with someone else.

"No, that can't be right," Tsuzuki said out loud. "I mean, the kid's entirely antisocial."

"Who you talking to?" the younger of the Gushoshin twins popped up and asked.

Tsuzuki jumped at the appearance of the bird like creature. "Wha-when did you get here?" Tsuzuki asked once his heart stopped pounding in his chest.

"I just got here, so who where you talking to?" Gushoshin repeated.

Tsuzuki sighed, his shoulders sagging in his growing depression. "Hisoka is acting weird. He runs off as soon as work is over, he won't tell me where he's going or what he's doing, and I feel like he's getting colder toward me." Tsuzuki looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks, "What am I going to do? What if Hisoka hates me even more now?!"

"Ah… I'm sure that's not it," Gushoshin said with a slight wavering voice. "Maybe he's just got a lot on his mind?"

"Like what?" Tsuzuki asked. "And why can't he talk to me about it? I'm his partner aren't I? Aren't we supposed to be there for each other? Why won't Hisoka talk to me?!" Tsuzuki began to cry harder.

Gushoshin was near panic. He had no idea how to answer that. Out of everyone Tsuzuki was the one closest to Hisoka, so he would be the only one remotely close to being able to answer his questions. Tsuzuki knew this, and that was why he was so distraught. He didn't know what he could have possibly done to make Hisoka so distant! It hurt him to think his partner was distancing himself once again. He thought he'd finally broken down his walls. Didn't Hisoka tell him to live for him in Kyoto? Then why was he suddenly pulling away?

"It just doesn't make any sense!" Tsuzuki wailed.

_xXx He's My Partner xXx_

The next day was the same thing. Hisoka left exactly at five o'clock without so much as an explanation for his rush. Tsuzuki was slowly filling with confusion and depression, but more than anything he was curious. The next day was the same, and the next. Soon three weeks of Hisoka's strange behavior had passed and Tsuzuki couldn't take it anymore! He had to know what his young partner was doing. So this time when Hisoka left at five o'clock he would follow him and find out what the kid was up to. Sure he realized that following one's partner was technically wrong, but Hisoka's behavior was just so odd. What else was he supposed to do?

"Kurosaki, did you finish that report I asked for?" asked Tatsumi as he walked into their office.

"Yes, it's right here," Hisoka answered holding the sheet of paper up. He didn't take his eyes off of the report in front of him.

"Good," Tatsumi said taking the paper and turning his gaze to Tsuzuki. "I do hope the fact you're not doing anything means you are already done, Tsuzuki."

The purpled eyed man smiled and laughed awkwardly. "Um, well, no not really," he answered as he poked his fingers together.

Tatsumi looked like he was about to explode when Hisoka stood up. "Here's his report from the last case, and the rest of mine," he said handing the papers over. "If you'll excuse me I have to go."

Tsuzuki's eyes moved to the clock. His eyes widened as he saw the time, five o'clock. He turned back around and cursed to himself as Hisoka closed the door behind him. "Shit!" Grabbing his coat Tsuzuki quickly followed after him.

Tatsumi, alone in the office now, frowned after the pair. "What is going on with those two?" Of course no one answered the secretary. Sighing he turned and went back to his office.

Tsuzuki followed Hisoka closely, but at the same time made sure he was far enough away to not be spotted or picked up by Hisoka's empathy. It wouldn't do him any good to get caught. Today he would get answers to why Hisoka was acting the way he was. He followed him across Meifu and with each passing moment his suspicions grew. Hisoka wasn't heading to the Library, a place Tsuzuki knew he frequented often. He wasn't heading home, which would be the most likely choice. And he wasn't heading into town, which he would if he was going on a date. This only brought more questions to Tsuzuki's mind. Then Hisoka turned and headed toward the Archery Dojo.

"What's he doing here?" Tsuzuki asked out loud to himself.

Now he knew Hisoka practiced archery, but if he was just here to practice why didn't he just say that? No, there had to be another reason Hisoka was there, and he would find out! It was his duty as Hisoka's partner to make sure he wasn't doing anything that could get him into trouble, or at least that's what Tsuzuki was telling himself. If he was honest he would admit that he was just plain out jealous that Hisoka was leaving him to spend time with someone or something else. But he wasn't honest with himself, so the former reason remained at the forefront of his mind as he skirted closer to the fence and peered over it.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Hisoka was saying as he walked into the dojo.

"It's fine," said a tall dark haired person. He slowly lowered the bow in his hand and turned to face the green eyed shinigami.

Tsuzuki's breathing hitched at the sight of Terazuma reaching out and brushing a stray hair out of Hisoka's eyes. His eyes narrowed when his_ rival_ leaned in and hugged his _partner_. The only consolation he had from the brief exchange was that Hisoka tensed up at the touch, but he didn't push away either.

"You're still not use to it," Terazuma said.

Was he wrong or did Tsuzuki notice a slight trembling to Terazuma's voice? It almost sounded forlorn. But that couldn't be right, he had to of heard wrong. Terazuma wouldn't be upset over Hisoka rejecting his touch, if only slightly. Why was he even touching his partner in the first place? He was the only one that got to hug Hisoka, albeit rarely, but he was still the only one Hisoka openly allowed to touch him. Or at least, that's what he thought.

"I'm slowly adjusting," Hisoka's soft voice drifted to Tsuzuki, a noticeable awkward tremble in it. "It's just taking time. Your emotions are strong and come through rather clearly."

'_What?!_' Tsuzuki screamed in his mind. _'His emotions? What emotions? What is that jerk feeling for my partner?'_

"Wasn't that why we started this?" Terazuma asked gently touching Hisoka's cheek.

"Yeah, I guess it was," Hisoka answered, his voice barely a whisper.

Tsuzuki never wanted to break someone's arm as much as he did right now. How dare Terazuma touch his partner! What right did he have to be so friendly with him? None! He had to be using Hisoka's empathy abilities to his advantage. Maybe he was projecting his feelings strong enough to influence Hisoka's mind? He would regret if he was doing that of course, but that was the only logical explanation Tsuzuki could come up with. He was of course forgetting Hisoka wasn't usually controlled by the emotions he sensed, just processed them.

"Terazuma," Hisoka's soft voice drifted to Tsuzuki cutting off his violent thoughts. "Thank you, for this."

Terazuma blushed and looked away from Hisoka. "Yeah, no problem."

This was getting more and more upsetting by the minute! Hisoka was thanking him for whatever it was that was going on? No, that couldn't be right. Something else had to be going on, he just wasn't seeing it. There was no way his partner, his Hisoka, was in any kind of relationship with Terazuma. Nope, not possible.

"So, ready to go?" Terazuma asked as he started walking toward the back room.

"Yeah," Hisoka answered a smile adoring his lips.

Tsuzuki had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But all it revealed was the same soft, pleasant smile. He felt a pang of something akin to heartbreak pierce his chest. Hisoka was smiling, at someone other than him. He was showing a soft smile, one he had never shown to him. It hurt seeing that look on the kid's face. He had always thought that he would be the one to bring a carefree and truly happy smile to Hisoka's lips. But, he was wrong. Terazuma was the one making Hisoka smile. Tsuzuki didn't know how he felt about knowing this. He felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, but he was also happy that Hisoka was smiling that way.

"Where are we eating today?" Terazuma asked as they left the dojo.

"Hmm, how about that Chinese place that just opened up?" Hisoka said.

Despite not wanting to see Hisoka and Terazuma being friendly with each other anymore he still continued to follow him. He needed to know if his observations were correct. Silently he prayed they weren't. He didn't want what seemed to be really to be. Hisoka couldn't be in a relationship with Terazuma. There was just no way.

As they walked Hisoka's feet caught the corner of the sidewalk and he started to fall. "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki called out as he rushed forward.

"Hisoka!" Terazuma called at the same time and caught Hisoka before he hit the pavement. "Be careful," he reprimanded as he held the kid close to him.

Tsuzuki slipped behind a building as Hisoka looked his way. "I thought I heard," Hisoka's voice drifted off.

"Heard, what did you hear?" Terazuma asked.

Tsuzuki held his breath as he waited for Hisoka to answer. "No, nothing," the green eyed shinigami said. "Let's go."

"Wait," Terazuma said.

At this point Tsuzuki peeked around the corner and froze. Terazuma had moved and pinned Hisoka against the building, and even though he couldn't make out a lot it looked like they were kissing. Hisoka's arms were gripping his shoulders, and Terazuma had his arms braced on either side of the kid's head. The air in Tsuzuki's lungs turned to ice and his blood ran cold as he took in the view. With each agonizing second that passed he felt a piece of his heart shatter.

He couldn't deny it anymore, Hisoka was seeing Terazuma in a romantic way. The knowledge shot shards of pain into his chest. It hurt so much. He felt like he was going to be torn apart as he watched the couple. True it had been nothing more than a distant dream, but Tsuzuki always hoped that he would be the one holding Hisoka in the end. He had thought that Hisoka's words in Kyoto were referring to such a possibility. But he had been wrong, and the proof was right before his eyes. Hisoka didn't care for him the same way he cared for Hisoka.

Turning away from the heart-wrenching sight before him Tsuzuki headed home. He had to find a way to hide this pain. If Hisoka was happy with Terazuma, then he would support him. It was going to hurt, but if it was for Hisoka he could do it. Reaching his house he sat on the sofa, tears cascading from his eyes. He would support him, but first he had to get over the heartache he was suffering. He had just lost his love before he even had a chance to realize it. He needed at least one night to heal before facing him again.

_xXx He's My Partner xXx_

The next day Tsuzuki made sure to keep a smile on his face and his shields up. It wouldn't do him any good to let Hisoka know anything was wrong. He couldn't allow his pain to affect the new found happiness of his partner. No matter how much that happiness was tearing away at him. Hisoka was everything to him, his reason for living, he would make sure he was happy.

"Morning Tsuzuki," Hisoka said walking into the office. "You're early for once."

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night," Tsuzuki answered with a smile.

Hisoka turned and looked at him, his large green eyes boring into his amethyst. Suddenly they narrowed and the blond walked over to him. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

Tsuzuki blinked, "Huh?"

"You look like you've been crying all night," Hisoka answered. "What's wrong?"

Tsuzuki's eyes widened before he ducked his head, affectively breaking eye contact. "Nothing's wrong. I just had a nightmare," he lied. He wasn't actually completely lying. Losing the chance to be with Hisoka was like a nightmare to him.

"Tsuzuki," Hisoka called softly bending down and looking up at his partner. Concern shined brightly in the endless emerald pools as they gazed at him softly. "You can talk to me," Hisoka whispered as he hesitantly reached out and touched Tsuzuki's cheek.

Tsuzuki's eyes closed at the soft touch, and in that one moment of relaxation his shields slipped. A gasp escaped Hisoka and he jerked his hand away, falling to the floor. Tsuzuki's eyes snapped open taking in the trembling form of his partner. Hisoka was breathing roughly as he tried to gain control of the sensory overload rushing through him. Tsuzuki's feelings of rejection were soul crushing. He felt like he was being suffocated by everything swirling within him.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki shouted as he passed out. "Hisoka! Hey, Hisoka wake up!" Tsuzuki called reaching out and taking him in his arms. He made sure his mental shields were in place as he tried to wake him. _'I'm an idiot! Why did I let my guard down?'_ Tsuzuki berated himself. "Hisoka, please wake up! Hisoka!"

"Tsuzuki, what's wrong?" Terazuma and his partner, Wakaba, called rushing into the office.

Terazuma's eyes landed on Hisoka's unconscious form and cursed. "Hurry up, we need to get him to Watari."

"Right," Tsuzuki said standing, Hisoka in his arms, and left the office.

As they ran through the halls Tsuzuki found it odd that Terazuma hadn't tried to take Hisoka from him, or hadn't attempted to blame him for what happened. Wouldn't that be the normal reaction when seeing one's lover passed out? Still he couldn't be happier that he hadn't. Tsuzuki didn't want to release his hold on the unconscious boy in his arms. They reached Watari's office and the scientist directed them to a bed in the corner.

"What happened?" Watari demanded as he began to look the youth over.

"He, overloaded," Tsuzuki answered.

"How?" Watari asked as he checked Hisoka's pulse.

Tsuzuki felt the guilt welling up again. He had done this to Hisoka. He had been the cause of this. "Me," he choked out. "I wasn't able to hold my shields."

The others looked to the trembling shinigami as he watched Hisoka's sleeping face. None of them could figure out what was going on, but whatever it was Tsuzuki was feeling enough to overload Hisoka.

"Well he's fine," Watari said standing. "He just needs to rest."

"Can I," Tsuzuki hesitated, "Can I stay here?"

Watari blinked several times before laughing. "Well of course you can. Why wouldn't you?"

Tsuzuki's eyes traveled to Terazuma who was standing behind Wakaba with a strange expression on his face. It wasn't one of a concerned lover, but of a person watching his friend in the hospital. The other's reaction was so confusing. He had seen them yesterday, why was Terazuma acting so indifferent?

"Tsuzuki?" Water called gaining the purple eyed shinigami's attention.

"Oh, I don't know," Tsuzuki answered shifting his gaze back to Hisoka. "Thanks Watari."

"Yeah," Watari arched an eyebrow. Tsuzuki was acting weird, well weirder. "Don't worry about it, I'll talk to Tatsumi as well."

"Thanks," Tsuzuki said, his eyes not leaving Hisoka's face.

The others exchanged glances before leaving the two alone. Tsuzuki laced his fingers together and leaned forward. He wanted to touch Hisoka, but was scared that his shields might slip again. Direct contact also made it easier for emotions to slip between Hisoka and others, despite shields. That was probably why Hisoka had overloaded so quickly.

"I'm sorry," Tsuzuki whispered, his head bowed. "I'm so sorry Hisoka," tears fell from his eyes again. "I promise I'll greet you with a smile when you wake up."

_xXx He's My Partner xXx_

It was hours before Hisoka's eyes slowly were revealed by his long lashes. Sitting up slowly he groaned, his head felt like a truck had slammed into it.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki's voice was wary as he watched his partner slowly rise from his slumber. "Are you alright?" he asked. He wanted to reach out and touch him, but he withheld his hand. Instead he placed his best smile on and said, "You scared me there for a while."

"Stop it," Hisoka commanded in a whisper.

Tsuzuki blinked. He was unsure of what Hisoka meant. Keeping his smile on he asked, "Stop what?"

"Stop smiling!" Hisoka yelled turning hurt emerald eyes to him. "I know you don't feel like smiling so stop it!"

Tsuzuki flinched back from the blond sitting on the bed. This was what he was scared of. Hisoka was mad at him because of how he felt. He had to know everything after reading him. "I-I," Tsuzuki tried to explain but the words caught in his throat.

"Why?" Hisoka asked gaining Tsuzuki's attention. Hisoka's eyes bore into his; they were pleading, and the sight of that bare emotion caused Tsuzuki's breath to catch in his lungs. "Why are you so upset? What did I do?"

Tsuzuki blinked, not registering what Hisoka was asking him. "I'm not upset with you," he answered.

"Liar!" Hisoka yelled. He reached out and grabbed Tsuzuki's hand. The older shinigami gasped and tried to pull away, but Hisoka held on. "When did I ever reject you?!" Hisoka demanded.

"It's not you," Tsuzuki tried again. He couldn't let this go on.

Hisoka's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm not an idiot Tsuzuki! I can tell when an emotion is directed at me or when it's toward someone else."

Tsuzuki bit the inside of his cheek. This wasn't how he wanted this to go. He had wanted to greet Hisoka with a smile and encouragement. It shamed him that he hadn't been able to do that, and now they were locked in this impasse.

"Why are you ashamed?" Hisoka whispered. Tsuzuki's head shot up. Tears were collecting at the edges of Hisoka's eyes. "What did I do?" he asked as his tears fell.

Tsuzuki, now panicked, wrapped Hisoka in his arms and whispered, "You didn't do anything. This is my fault. I tried to be strong and supportive, but I can't fight my own feelings. And I can't hide them from you either."

"Supportive? Fight your feelings? Hide them?" Hisoka was confused beyond imagine. What was Tsuzuki talking about?

"Yeah," Tsuzuki took a deep breath. "Supportive about you and … Terazuma," he said the other's name on a growl.

Hisoka took a deep breath as a new feeling radiated off of Tsuzuki, jealousy. Pure, unchained jealousy beat at him causing him to gasp and tighten his grip on Tsuzuki for support. "Wha-why are you so jealous?" he managed to asked between gasps.

Tsuzuki, realizing what he was doing, pulled away slightly giving Hisoka a break from his chaotic emotions. "Because," Tsuzuki paused in answering, "I care for you."

Hisoka blinked as more emotions started to seep through Tsuzuki's shields. The guy really had no control today. There was apprehension, fear, and something else. Hisoka concentrated on the background feeling. It was faint, obviously the one Tsuzuki was trying the hardest to conceal. Finally the sensation registered and his face reddened. Love, the emotion Tsuzuki was locking up so tightly was love, for him.

"Tsu-"

"Hisoka!" Terazuma cut Hisoka off as Wakaba and he entered the room. "Thank goodness you're awake."

"Ah, yeah," Hisoka said turning to look at the other shinigami pair.

Tsuzuki withdrew back into his shields and slowly pulled away from Hisoka. Moving back to his chair he sat down and tried not to glare at Terazuma. This became increasingly difficult when his rival sat on the bed and reached out to touch Hisoka.

"You scared us all," Terazuma said as he rested his fingers against Hisoka's cheek.

Tsuzuki watched as a shiver ran through Hisoka and he pulled away slightly, his green eyes meeting his purple. Tsuzuki stood and moved to leave.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka called reaching out and grabbing his hand. "Wait, we need to talk."

Tsuzuki bit back the harsh retort he wanted to make. "Later," he whispered before detaching himself from Hisoka and leaving. Leaning against the door he tried to center himself. The knowledge that Hisoka was probably going to explain about him and Terazuma tore at him. _'Please, just a little longer,'_ Tsuzuki pleaded, _'Let him be my partner, and mine alone.'_ He didn't want to share Hisoka, and he knew it. The fact he had was causing a horrible knot in his chest.

"Tsuzuki, how is Kurosaki?" asked Tatsumi walking over to him. "Yuta – I mean Watari mentioned he overloaded and passed out."

"He's awake now," Tsuzuki answered pushing off the door and walking past the shadow master. He didn't want to be near his ex-partner right now. He knew the other was in a happy relationship with the scientist and that knowledge irritated him at the moment for some reason.

Tatsumi's eyes narrowed as he watched Tsuzuki walk by him. "Really, you can be so difficult," he sighed before capturing Tsuzuki's wrist and stopping him from leaving. "What is wrong?" he asked.

Tsuzuki blinked several times before sighing. Maybe he should talk about it. Perhaps Tatsumi could give him some advice. He was also the only person he could talk to about this. "Hisoka's seeing Terazuma," he whispered.

Tatsumi's eyes went wide and he released his grip on Tsuzuki. "What?" disbelief laced his words. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I saw them together yesterday," Tsuzuki answered, his head bowed.

"Tsuzuki," Tatsumi sighed. "Are you sure about that?"

"I saw them kissing!" Tsuzuki yelled.

Tatsumi's eyes widened. Despite having Tsuzuki tell him that he couldn't believe that Hisoka would be seeing Terazuma. "Have you talked to him about this?" Tatsumi asked.

Tsuzuki looked away. "I'm scared of what he'll say."

"I see, well then," Tatsumi pushed his glasses up, grabbed Tsuzuki's arm again, and began walking toward the room. "If that's how you're going to be, then I'll just have to force the issue."

"Wha- Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki cried as Tatsumi opened the door and dragged him inside.

The scene before them caused Tsuzuki a great amount of confusion. Wakaba was hugging Hisoka and thanking him, while Terazuma watched on with a satisfied smile. "Excuse me, but I'm afraid you will all have to clear out now," Tatsumi announced. "These two need to have a nice long talk," he tossed Tsuzuki forward.

Without a word of argument Wakaba and Terazuma left the room along with Tatsumi. Once again Tsuzuki found himself alone with his partner, and unable to do anything. Why did Tatsumi have to drag him back in here? He didn't want to face this! He would rather face any demon or even Muraki if it meant he didn't have to hear Hisoka reject him. He knew he would never be able to pull back from that.

"You love me," Hisoka whispered causing Tsuzuki to meet his eyes.

The older of the two swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. "Yes, I do," he managed to answer with a steady voice, for which he was thankful.

"But, you were going to give me up!" Hisoka accused, anger entering his eyes. "Why in Hell would you do that?!"

Tsuzuki flinched away from those anger filled emeralds. He wasn't an empath, but Hisoka's hurt was palpable even without it. _'Wait, hurt?'_ "Because, you're with Terazuma," he answered with a guarded tone.

Silence greeted Tsuzuki's words. It was like a grave at midnight, there was absolutely no sound. Then Hisoka exploded. "_WHAT?!"_ he screamed. "I'm with _who_? Are you insane? Why would you even think that?"

Tsuzuki was now thoroughly confused. Why was Hisoka so upset over his words? "I saw you two yesterday," Tsuzuki answered.

Hisoka's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "I wasn't imagining it then! I did hear you when I tripped!" His shock wore off and anger once again surfaced. "You were stalking me! Why would you do that?"

"You were acting weird," Tsuzuki answered, he wasn't meeting Hisoka's eyes any more. "I mean, you've been disappearing right after work and you won't tell me where you're going! How was I supposed to find out if you wouldn't tell me?!" Tsuzuki shouted now looking at Hisoka. His own anger and hurt at the situation showing in his amethyst eyes. "We're partners and you've been keeping something so important from me! I mean if you had just told me you were dating Tera-"

Tsuzuki's words were cut off by Hisoka's lips covering his. Not thinking about what the action could mean he wrapped his arms around the teen and drew him close. He pressed his own lips against Hisoka's, his tongue slipping out and begging for entrance. Warily, Hisoka opened for him and gasped as Tsuzuki's elation entered him at the same time as his tongue. Instead of pulling away Hisoka pulled himself closer to his partner and fought back. Despite their intention to remain connected the demand for air became far too great and they broke apart.

"You," Hisoka drew in a deep breath and glared at Tsuzuki, "Are the biggest idiot I've ever met! I'm not dating Terazuma. He just asked Wakaba out today, so how could we be dating?"

"What? Huh? But I saw you two yesterday!" Tsuzuki exclaimed no completely and utterly lost.

Hisoka sighed and rested his forehead on Tsuzuki's shoulder. "What you saw was me and Terazuma helping each other with our problems," Hisoka whispered.

Tsuzuki blinked. "Problems?"

"Yeah," Hisoka said. "Terazuma wanted to ask Wakaba out, but was afraid of what would happen if they touched, so he was using me to practice." Hisoka felt it as Tsuzuki bristled at the fact that his partner was being used as a test subject. "I'm not entirely innocent," Hisoka continued. "In payment for helping Terazuma get use to having a girl, or girl like person, close to him I had him help me with my aversion to being touched."

That didn't make Tsuzuki any happier. If anything it upset him more. "Why couldn't you just ask me to help? And why did he have to have you pretend to be a girl to help him?"

"Well, because I look like a girl," Hisoka answered with a bitter tone. "That's the reason he couldn't kiss me at the tournament. So he thought if I was around him it would help him. As for why I couldn't ask you," Hisoka's voice drifted off, a blush covering his face.

Tsuzuki, wondering why his partner had stopped talking, moved his face so he could see it. He had to keep from smiling at how cute Hisoka looked at the moment. "Than what about that kiss?"

"Kiss?" Hisoka asked blinking. "What kiss?"

"After you tripped," Tsuzuki said, "He pinned you to the side of a building and was kissing you."

"No he wasn't," Hisoka denied. "He was whispering in my ear. It's," his blush deepened, "It's part of our training. Close proximity and familiarity."

Tsuzuki wasn't sure which was worse his new found understanding of the situation, or his old assumption. Either way it pissed him off. Hisoka was his partner, and he hated the idea of others being _that _close to him, even if it was for practice. Actually, the fact it was for practiced pissed him off even more. In his growing anger he nearly missed the fact that Hisoka had never answered him on one thing.

"So, why couldn't you come to me for help?" Tsuzuki asked again.

Hisoka's face darkened once again. "Because, I-I wanted to be able to to-touch you," Hisoka whispered. His voice was so soft that Tsuzuki barely caught it. "I thought if I could handle it, we could become something other than partners."

"You want to be my lover?" Tsuzuki asked, his voice rather loud with his surprise.

"Hush!" Hisoka hissed covering Tsuzuki's mouth. Not meeting his eyes he nodded, "Yeah. I do."

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki sighed out from behind Hisoka's small hand.

With a devilish gleam in his purple eyes Tsuzuki licked Hisoka's palm. The boy's eyes widened and he jerked his hand away. He went to deliver a scathing reprimand, but his words were lost as Tsuzuki leaned in and kissed him, passionately. This kiss was nothing like the one they had share earlier. It was bordering on primal. Hisoka moaned and wrapped his arms tightly around Tsuzuki, drawing him closer. The older's tongue took the opening and slipped inside. In his present state his shields fully fell and his love, lust, and everything else he felt for his partner came rushing to the surface.

Hisoka gasped and detached from Tsuzuki. "Wow," he managed on a violent exhale. "That's a lot," he whispered.

Tsuzuki, worried he had scared Hisoka, cautiously touched his shoulder. He didn't put his shields back up, instead he allowed Hisoka to feel everything. He needed his partner to know what he was feeling. Hisoka didn't trust words often, so Tsuzuki hoped this would convince him he wasn't going to hurt him.

"I know," Hisoka smiled over to him. "You just caught me off guard is all."

"Are you sure?" Tsuzuki asked leaning in and brushing their noses together.

"Yeah," Hisoka answered with a nod of his head.

Tsuzuki smiled and recaptured Hisoka's lips. "Then, can I be the one you practice with from now on?"

Hisoka shuddered at the provocative thoughts that came rushing into him with those words. "How about you see how far I've gotten in my practice," Hisoka suggested moving to Tsuzuki's ear and licking the outer shell of it. "By testing me," he finished on a husky whisper.

Tsuzuki shuddered with the words, but at the same time he felt his body rapidly responding to them. He knew what Hisoka was asking him, and understood how profound it was for him to be asking it. How could he deny his partner? "Alright," Tsuzuki said as he placed a kiss directly below Hisoka's ear, "Let's see how much of my touch you can take."

With that Tsuzuki captured Hisoka's lips and teleported them to Hisoka's bedroom. He was not about to make their first time together be in Watari's office. Setting Hisoka down on his bed Tsuzuki began to remove the teen's clothes, one article at a time. He wasn't expecting Hisoka to reach for the buttons on his own shirt, though he was pleased that he had. Layer by layer their skin was exposed to each other, along with their hearts. Tsuzuki could easily see Hisoka's nervous yet brave self reaching out to him, hoping to be accepted. He wasn't going to refuse him. Leaning down Tsuzuki captured Hisoka's lips yet again and they fell back onto the bed, limbs entangled.

Their bare flesh met and Hisoka hissed as his mind was assaulted by Tsuzuki's emotions. But instead of the usual headache he received from it, this time it only seemed to add to the experience. Through the empathetic link he could tell how much Tsuzuki desired him, and how much he loved him. It was the constant feel of love washing over him from his partner that kept him from being afraid of the situation. His mind never once pulled up an image of Muraki. All he could see, all he could sense was Tsuzuki. His beloved Tsuzuki.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki called softly breaking the kiss and traveling down to his throat. "I love you Hisoka," he whispered.

Hisoka's breath caught and tears stung his eyes. He already knew it, but having Tsuzuki say it caused a joy to well up inside him he had never known. "I love you too, Tsuzuki," he whispered back.

The two looked at each other, everything laid bare in their eyes for the other to see. Hisoka was the one to lean up and capture Tsuzuki's lips this time. Their tongues met and danced together as their hands began to roam each other with building need. When Tsuzuki's fingers brushed Hisoka's nipples the younger gasped into their adjoined mouths. Tsuzuki, liking that sound, repeated the action and soon Hisoka was arching up into him.

"Tsu-ah," Hisoka moaned as he felt the older man take one nipple into his mouth.

Tsuzuki smirked as he teased the pert nipple with his teeth and tongue. Once he had that one sensitized he switched to the other one and repeated the process again. He found it exciting, the reactions coming from his young partner. Hisoka's hands were bunched in the blankets. His breathing was rough, and a beautiful blush was painting his entire body. He was truly a sensual vision.

Wanting to make Hisoka feel more pleasure Tsuzuki continued kissing down his body. He lingered on his naval for a moment, but soon he was licking Hisoka's weeping tip. A sharp cry left Hisoka's lips as he felt Tsuzuki take him into his mouth. Tsuzuki drank in the sounds leaving Hisoka's parted lips as he slowly worked him with his tongue and lips. He would go down, the travel back up with is tongue pressed to the vein on the underside of Hisoka's erection, and then he would swirl his tongue along the tip before repeating the process all over again. He was careful to keep his actions slow and calculated.

The entire time he teased Hisoka with his mouth his eyes watched the younger's face. Hisoka's expression was glossed over with passion. He was completely disheveled and open to him. Just looking at him was enough to make Tsuzuki nearly come. Reluctantly he released the treat in his mouth and moved back up Hisoka's body. The small teen let out a whine at being denied released, but the complaint died when Tsuzuki palmed him and kissed him at the same time.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki breathed into the kiss, "Do you have any lotion or anything?"

Hisoka took a moment to process what Tsuzuki was asking him. His mind was so full with their combined arousal he could barely remember _he_ was Hisoka. "Top drawer," he managed to say once the question sank in. He pointed to the small table beside the bed.

Tsuzuki smiled and opened the drawer. His eyes widened as they landed on the unopened bottle of lube. "Planning ahead?" Tsuzuki joked as he broke the seal on the tube and opened it.

"Sh-shut up," Hisoka blushed not meeting his partner's eyes.

"So cute," Tsuzuki said kissing Hisoka once again as he poured some of the slippery substance onto his fingers. "This is going to hurt," he warned.

"I know," Hisoka said with a shaky breath.

Tsuzuki slowly brought his hand down to Hisoka's ass, traced his emerald eyed lover's entrance, and gently pressed one finger in. Hisoka tensed for a second, a brief flash of memory surfacing, but the reassurance radiating from Tsuzuki quickly banished it. He took several deep breaths, willing himself to relax. Finally he did and Tsuzuki pushed the finger all the way in.

"Tight," Tsuzuki whistled as he twisted the digit. Hisoka blushed again.

Needing something to do, he leaned in and sucked on Tsuzuki's neck causing the older to moan. Liking that he could make Tsuzuki react that way he repeated the actions, this time with more pressure. He was so intent on marking Tsuzuki's neck, and enjoying the feeling of desire coming from him, that he barely registered the second finger enter him. He did notice when the third finger entered though.

"Tsuzuki," he whimpered as he wrapped his arms around him and held him close. "Ahnn," he groaned as he felt like he was being stretched to the limit

"Easy," Tsuzuki soothed kissing Hisoka's brow, nose, and finally recapturing his lips. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know," Hisoka said with a shaky voice.

For a moment Tsuzuki thought Hisoka was scared, but he realized that Hisoka's shaky voice was because he was suppressing his voice. With an evil gleam in his eyes he started searching for that one spot that would release Hisoka's final thread of control.

"Ah!" Hisoka's pleasure filled voice signaled he had found it. He continued to massage that small place within his writhing blond. "Tsu-zah! More," Hisoka cried.

Deciding it was time he removed his fingers and aligned himself with Hisoka's entrance. "This might be painful, but I promise it will pass," Tsuzuki said kissing Hisoka gently.

"I trust you," Hisoka smiled up at him.

Tsuzuki shuddered. Hisoka was so vulnerable to him right now. It was purely amazing. "Here I go," he whispered before thrusting forward.

"Ahnn," Hisoka groaned as he felt his body being stretched to the point of tearing. "Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki please hurry," he pleaded.

Tsuzuki bit his lip unsure of what to do. He didn't want to cause Hisoka any semblance of pain. Closing his eyes he thrust forward again, this time all the way in. Hisoka released a choked sob and clung to Tsuzuki, his nails biting into his shoulders. The older shinigami accepted the pain, kissing the younger gently. He remained perfectly still has he waited for his partner to give the signal to move. After what seemed like forever Hisoka shifted his hips, a moan escaping his lips as Tsuzuki's member brushed his prostate.

"Move, now," Hisoka demanded.

"My pleasure," Tsuzuki responded and drew out to the tip.

Thrusting forward he set a slow pace at first. He wanted to make sure Hisoka was adjusted well before doing anything more. When a needy whine left the blonde's lips Tsuzuki picked up his pace. Reaching down he grabbed Hisoka's hips and angled them so he could go deeper. With the new angle he was also able to hit that pleasurable spot deep within his lover better.

"Tsuzuki, ahhaah," Hisoka called out, his arms reaching out and wrapping around Tsuzuki's shoulders. With surprising strength he pulled himself up so he was sitting in Tsuzuki's lap. With the new position both groaned. "So deep," Hisoka gasped. "So good."

"I'm in heaven," Tsuzuki whispered as he continued to thrust into him.

"Faster," Hisoka urged as he kissed his lover hard. "Harder. Please Tsuzuki, I want to feel you."

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki groaned, "You'll be the end of me if you keep talking like that."

Hisoka smiled and leaned over to Tsuzuki's ear. "You like it when I beg?" A slight tremble went through Tsuzuki as Hisoka spoke. "Or is it my voice you like hearing? I'll let you hear as much as you want, so please Tsuzuki, make me scream."

"Damn it Hisoka," Tsuzuki cursed before removing Hisoka from his lap and flipping him over so he was on his hands and knees. "Remember, you asked for this."

With those words Tsuzuki parted Hisoka and entered him again. He used one hand to push Hisoka's shoulders and head down, rising his ass only into the air. The angle allowed him to go so much deeper, harder, and faster just like Hisoka had asked.

"Tsuzuki! Oh god, Tsuzuki," Hisoka called out as pleasure assaulted every cell of his body. His mind could no longer tell the different between his pleasure and Tsuzuki's and he was heading to the end of oblivion at a rapid pace. "Tsuzuki, ahh can't oh so good. Tsuzuki!" he came with a loud cry of his lover's name.

Tsuzuki wasn't far behind him. Hearing Hisoka calling out to him in such a voice, and feeling his walls clamp down on him had initiated his own orgasm. He made sure he was buried deep in Hisoka as he came. His arms shook with the weight of keeping him up. Soon both collapsed. Tsuzuki had enough of his mind to roll off of Hisoka and pull out before sleep over took them both.

_xXx He's My Partner xXx_

"I can't believe we just fell asleep," Hisoka grumbled as they walked into their office.

When they had woken up they were sticky and in great need of a bath. Tsuzuki had suggested they take one together, and they had, only to have a repeat of earlier, just in the shower. After cleaning up again they had passed back out. The second time they woke up it was to Hisoka's alarm clock.

"You're the one that asked me to test you," Tsuzuki pouted as he took his seat.

Hisoka blushed. He still couldn't believe he had dared Tsuzuki like that. "Yeah, and did I pass?" Hisoka asked.

Tsuzuki smiled. "You did."

"Hisoka! Hisoka!" Terazuma's voice filled the hallway and drifted into their office as the dark haired shinigami came rushing into their office. "There you are!" he said seeing the kid sitting at his desk. "I need to-"

"Hisoka's busy," Tsuzuki said stepping in front of Terazuma. "Why not find someone else to help you instead of bothering Hisoka. In case you've forgotten, he's my partner."

Terazuma's eyes widened before narrowing. "I know that you idiot. What's your problem?"

Hisoka sighed and stood up. "Terazuma I'm fine, everything worked out great, thank you for all your help. Now please go away."

"Oh, okay," Terazuma said turning away and leaving.

Tsuzuki continued to glower at the door. Hisoka had to force him to look at him. Leaning up Hisoka placed a soft kiss to his partner's lips. "Stop it, your jealousy is giving me a headache," Hisoka instructed as he moved back to his seat.

"I can't help it!" Tsuzuki cried wrapping his arms around Hisoka before he could sit. "You're my partner, not his. Mine, mine, mine!"

Hisoka blinked several times, shocked by Tsuzuki's child like possessiveness. Then again he shouldn't have been. "Alright," Hisoka sighed, "But promise me you'll forgive Terazuma soon."

Tsuzuki pouted. "Maybe," he mumbled.

"Good enough," Hisoka said with a small smile.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened as he recognized the smile. It was the same one he had seen on Hisoka at the dojo._ 'He was thinking about me then,' _Tsuzuki realized with a blush. _'He was smiling because of me after all.'_ Holding Hisoka closer Tsuzuki whispered, "I love you."

"Huh?" Hisoka asked not hearing him.

"I said, I love you partner," Tsuzuki repeated kissing Hisoka.

The smile was joined by a soft blush. "I love you too," Hisoka whispered returning the kiss.

Tsuzuki couldn't be happier. He didn't have to share Hisoka after all. His partner was his and no one else's. Knowing his partner would be there beside him made him feel like he would be able to face anything._ 'Mine,' _he whispered to himself one more time before releasing Hisoka and moving to his desk.

The two had barely set into their usual pattern for the day when Tatsumi entered and told them to get to the Chief's office. Yep, life was continuing as normal. But now it was all the better because he had his Hisoka beside him, and he wasn't going anywhere.

_**The End!**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**This is my FIRST ****Yami no Matsuei**** fic, so I hope I did a good job with it. Please let me know what you thought of it with a REVIEW! Thanks.**

**Voice: Like this? Like Yaoi? Check out her other works. She's got quite a few fics for other fandoms. **


End file.
